This specification relates to speech recognition and, according to one exemplary implementation, to the disambiguation of aliases.
Users of mobile computing devices often find it more convenient to initiate a communication by entering the name of an intended recipient of the communication rather than by entering the recipient's contact information. For example, to initiate a telephone call, a user of a mobile device may speak the name of the callee, instead of speaking a telephone number.
This approach is generally successful as long the name as entered by the user explicitly matches a single contact record in the user's address book. If, however, the name does not explicitly match a single contact record, the mobile device may fail to initiate the communication, or may initiate communication with the wrong recipient.